The field of automatic garage door openers is well known. Such an automatic garage door opener typically includes a radio frequency transmitter which a user may take with him in the automobile when leaving the garage which generates a radio frequency signal for actuation of the garage door operator. In a typical installation the transmitter transmits an encoded signal which is decoded by the controller for the automatic garage door operator. The controller permits the door actuator to move the garage door only if a particular one of a plurality of codes has been received. This system ensures that any particular garage door operator is responsive to only its associated transmitter and not to all transmitters in the neighborhood.
Lately there has been a trend to employ garage door operators for a variety of auxiliary functions. This type of system is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,801 entitled "Home Security and Garage Door Operator Systems," issued to Duhame on Nov. 23, 1982. In this patent a combined garage door operator and home security system is disclosed. The transmitter includes a second button called a secure button. Upon leaving the house and closing the garage door depression of a secure button sends an encoded signal to a receiver of the garage door operator. Upon reception of this secure signal the garage door operator actuates a security alarm which serves to protect the house from unauthorized entry. The security system disclosed in this patent also includes a carbon monoxide detector which opens the garage door if toxic gas is detected within the garage above a predetermined level. In addition, the garage door operator is insensitive to the signal from the actuation of the door button when the system is in the secure mode. This serves as an additional security function to reduce the possibility of unauthorized entry.
Due to this trend in garage door operator systems, it would be advantageous to find additional uses for the two buttons now included within the transmitter unit.